


Ownership

by BlueRogue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRogue/pseuds/BlueRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the undisputed Alpha of a pack in Beacon Hills. Derek is an omega coming home and in search of a pack. He soon finds himself in the path of an unrelenting alpha who won't grant him the protection of the pack, but won't let him go either. Derek needs the protection of a pack, as he knows his past is about to catch up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells like Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski pairing is not a romantic pairing, merely physical in nature and it doesn't get physical past chapter one. At least not between them.  
> This is also not fluff, deep down realizations of love and devotion don't happen here. Not within the chapters of Ownership.  
> 

Some days Stiles wondered if he was doing the right thing. He didn’t have any right to stay in Beacon Hills. He certainly didn’t have to subdue its locals, and attract a wide a variety of newcomers. There were other places, bigger cities where an alpha was sure to leave a far more noticeable mark. Beacon Hills however, was just calling out to him. There was ancient power there. Taking it however, was not as easy as he had first planned. The mark of its protectors was everywhere. They were long gone, but Stiles could still see it and smell it everywhere. The mark of the Hales.

He yawned and lifted his head in time to see Scott and Isaac walk into his room at the top of the loft. Stiles narrowed his eyes at them. Scott shrank back an inch, but Isaac was undeterred, as usual.

“What? I’m busy….well I was now what do you want?”

“There’s a new werewolf in Beacon Hills,” Scott informed him, moving forward eyes flashing. Stiles would let it go, sometimes it was involuntary. Still, those two were getting bolder. Stronger. He loved his short tempered little betas.

“Stinks like omega,” Isaac threw in with a wide sly grin.

 

Stiles sat up on the bed, giving this new development some thought. He already had omegas, two of them in fact. Ethan and Aiden were asleep on either side of him face down, butt naked and full of cum. Both were so loyal it was downright disgusting.

“What the hell...one more its bound to be fun!,” he announced cheerfully.

Neither Scott nor Isaac seemed to like that. Then again, why should they?. The only one having fun with omegas was Stiles and he was not ready to throw Ethan and Aiden to the pack. Not yet, they were still fun.

“Well go on...go prowl the streets and keep an eye on my new toy.”

 

Scott was first to leave. Isaac gave the twins one last lingering look before leaving. It was so obvious Stiles had to laugh without restrain, the bastard practically drooled to have a taste of an omega. Ethan roused next to him, eyes hooded still half asleep. Stiles rolled over on top of him. He pressed one hand to the center of his back, the other pushed Ethan’s hips up. Almost completely out of instinct the omega spread his legs and he shoved himself inside him.

There was a small grunt, then another as he started out fast. They quickly turned into sharp exhales and small moans from the other. His fingers dug into the omega’s back, as he pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in viciously. He reached down between his omega’s legs and found him growing hard. Stiles stroked him a bit, because he was feeling generous that morning. Ethan came first, coating his hand with his rather useless omega seed. Stiles grabbed the man’s hair and cleaned his hand with it.

He laughed and glanced to his left, where Aiden was now wide awake and staring at him.

Stiles would always forget which one of them was the first to bend a knee when he became an alpha. Somedays in his mind it was Aiden, other times it was Ethan. That day it was the latter. He spent himself inside Ethan leaving him slick; his seed dripping down the omega’s strong thighs. Instead of moving on to Aiden, he stood and stretched for a good long minute, then headed for the shower.

‘That’s for not kneeling first’ he thought and flashed red alpha eyes at the twins. They didn’t understand, and Stiles preferred it that way. He did not want anyone to be able to understand him, predict what he’d do or think. No, his mind was a box of surprises and only he knew the combination to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles found his brand new omega rather quickly. The scent of him was like a sweet smelling trail he couldn’t resist. He followed him around for a while, purposely hiding his own scent and power from him. He was a fan of leather jackets, jeans and muscle cars apparently. The man drove around in a black and shiny Camaro. It was a hardtop, which Stiles couldn’t understand. A convertible would be so much nicer. He could have driven the man up to the mountain trails and fucked him in the backseat while howling at the moon. That would have been sweet.

He did not make his presence known, because that was no fun. Instead Stiles waited until the omega stopped at a gas station. He walked up to the car while its owner was inside the station’s store. Stiles looked in the windows, smelled the air around it. Oh he wanted this omega, no doubt about it.

“Do not touch my fucking car.”

Stiles turned around a surprised look on his face, a fake one. He threw his arms up in an overly dramatized way. Everything about him was mocking, right down to his snarky smile. He showed him a pair of fangs, yet the man’s threatening demeanor did not change. Nor did his warning.The omega growled, every bit of it showing annoyance. Defiance. He tried to walk past him and Stiles got in his way. There was another growl from the man, which he loved.

“So...you must be looking for….an alpha,” he said and leaned against the car. Stiles loved pushing all the wrong buttons. The omega looked as if he would tear him apart for daring to lean on his car.

“I am, now move aside pup.”

Stiles had to choke down a burst of laughter. He couldn’t have asked for a better day, it was not possible at all.

“well you found him,” he announced a confident and mocking grin on his face.

“yeah right,” the omega practically laughed at him “get lost.”

Stile’s grin spread wide, eyes flashed red as he settled even more against the car, arms crossed in cheer amusement.

There was a heavy silence between them, and the confidence in the omega almost seemed to waiver. Stiles slowly spread his power like a blanket over both of them. He was not harsh, nor malicious though he could be. As an alpha he was in all his right to make him kneel and beg for mercy, but he didn’t. His power was gentle, no more than a soft touch against the omega.

“Your name?” he asked and the other didn’t answer.

His eyes were intense, and fixed on him. They were calculating a move, considering an option. Stiles found the stare rather, arousing. There was defiance in those eyes. That confidence grew smaller but he was still defiant, refusing to show weakness.

“Derek.”

Stiles pushed himself away from the car and stretched happily. Now he had a name, and a scent. The omega was his and probably didn’t even know it yet.

“well Derek...I don’t want you in my pack,” he told him and his eyes met a stunning pair of blue eyes that time. The eyes of shame and guilt. The color of death and sweet murder of an innocent. What more he could ask of the day?. Not much indeed.

He walked closer and stopped next to the man for a brief minute.

“oh...and I don’t want you in my town. Get out,” he whispered and walked away laughing.

 

 


	2. Get out, if you can

Beacon Hills was home for Derek. The only one that had ever mattered. The Hale house was in the outskirts of town, a large two story home with two smaller guest homes. The entire family had lived there. Brothers and sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins. Even a few nephews and nieces as well. Their pack was all family, and their alpha was his mother. She was revered up and down the West Coast for her abilities and wisdom. They were royalty among wolves, and Beacon Hills was their home.

They were its guardians and protectors.

He had hoped returning home would mean safety in all sense of the word. Packs were not generally kind to omegas, but not having one was easily death for an omega. His last pack was no different than the norm. He was an outcast, lower than the lowest. Derek ate last, and that was when he ate at all. Their alpha enjoyed ‘teaching him what omegas were for’, as if he didn’t knew. They never got along. Derek was not naturally submissive, he didn’t bow or get on all fours at the sight of an alpha. He was defiant and returned each punch received.

Spite all his show of strength and confidence, he fought fear every day since leaving. He needed a pack, and he needed the safety of the familiarity only Beacon Hills could provide. Derek knew the woods like the back of his hand, every cave, every hill and hole in the ground. His last alpha was not the type to forget the omega who humiliated him.

Against all reason, he had decided to drive out through the main road. After his encounter with the new alpha of Beacon Hills, he had simply gotten in his car started driving around aimlessly. It was not a good feeling, to be home and to still feel lost. Now he was driving out of town like a whipped cur, tail between his legs. He could swallow his pride and apologize, but that was physically painful for him.

Derek slammed on his brakes as two werewolves ran in front of his car. They stood there, staring at him. The main road led out to the highway, and they were blocking him. It made no sense, but he was not looking for a fight. He had done enough damage by insulting yet another alpha. Derek backed up and turned the car around. He could use one of the smaller streets. There was one road in particular that would take him up to the burned down Hale house. He could stay there a night then go have a talk with the alpha, again. As he neared the edge of the town though, the two wolves jumped out again. That time he stopped inches from them. They were both a couple of kids about high school age.

‘Don’t get out,’ he thought backing up the car once more. He tried again using another street, and once more the couple of wolves blocked him. It was tempting to run them over, but that would not help him at all. Another wolf came out of nowhere and landed on the hood of his car. He growled in annoyance but she had barely made a dent. Derek backup up quickly and she fell off. The street was narrow and long. He slammed the gas going backwards until he could make a turn and head another way. Beacon Hills had a dozen small narrow streets hidden between businesses, houses and larger roads that not many used. Half of them led to the industrial part of town. He drove around the old steel mill twice. As before, the two dirt roads behind the mill were blocked. In one he was almost crushed by a falling tree, and in the next he was cut off by four wolves.

Derek drove around until he ran out of gas. Not once was he able to go past the edge of town. He had never made it to the woods, or the highway or his own house. His heart hammered in his chest as he stopped in the same gas station. Derek had gripped the wheel so hard, he found his knuckles white and muscles tight. He jumped on his seat when he heard the rhythmic rap of knuckles on his window. The red eyes of the alpha stared back at him, and then there was that smile. His heart beat faster and he had no idea what was happening. Without thinking though, that streak of fear turned into rage and he burst out of the car.

“What is wrong with you?,” he yelled at alpha who was not older than the wolves he had seen thus far. It was ridiculous in every way. “you don’t want me in your pack and now you won’t let me leave!”

The alpha stared at him a look of confusion on his face. He raised a brow as if Derek was going insane right in front of him, then waved his hands dismissively.

“Easy….you haven’t apologized.”

It was Derek’s turn to stare in silence now.

“Apologize, what the fuck for?”

The alpha laughed at him, small bursts of amused yet forced laughter. Two tears formed on the corner of his eyes as if Derek’s words had been comedic gold.

“Oh...oh my god,” the alpha wiped away the tears composing himself. Even though he laughed, his eyes always had a cold mean look in them. “no no I won’t tell you. I’m going to let you figure that one out. Hahaha!”

The other took a breath, a deep one and chuckled a few times.

“The name is Stiles by the way, and since I’m a generous alpha,” Stiles chuckled once more. Derek was positive that was a lie. “I’ll give you until tomorrow to apologize. Properly.”

Stiles looked him up and down as if sizing him up for a fight, then walked away.

 

* * *

 

Derek slept in his car that night. He parked in a Walmart and slept in the backseat. It was a fitful sleep at best. Whenever he dozed off, something woke him up. The sound of small rocks hitting his windows. A cat jumping on the hood of his car. The animal stared at him and sat there until Derek growled and flashed cold blue eyes at it. He heard people whispering at times, and random laughter. At around 3 a.m the howling began. It was three of them, then four. One in particular had a vicious and threatening howl. An hour later they were all quiet. Derek laid on the back seat staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t big enough to be comfortable but he was not sleeping so it didn’t matter. He heard a thump against the door, right around where his feet were. Derek saw one of them on the other side. His eyes glowed golden as he looked in on him.

It was a game of intimidation and fear but he wasn’t sure why it was happening. Derek flashed his eyes back at the other with a growl. The wolf smirked and walked away. Ten minutes later one his tires burst and the car slumped. Rarely did he think at all when someone messed with his car. He burst out in a rage, eyes blue and ready to beat them all to a bloody pulp. There were four of them standing in front of him. Three males and one female, all of them strong betas.

“Bend over omega, let me show you what you are good for” one of them said and the other three laughed.

He saw red and already no part of his brain was thinking critically or logically at that point. Derek rushed them and two were able to avoid his claws. The female and another equally as lithe jumped away. A third was not as fast and growled as Derek slashed him across the face. He turned and kicked him hard on the head. The fourth, he barely saw. Derek felt like he’d been hit by a train. The beta slammed against him like a linebacker on a rush, sending him rolling across the parking lot pavement. Derek was barely up when the female jumped on him. She slammed his head into the ground and attempted to hold him there.

From the corner of his eye he saw another approaching. The same who had stood at the window. It was the same dangerous demeanor of barely contained rage and frustration. Derek threw an elbow back and caught her in the face. The female’s grip loosened enough for him to roll away from under her. If they got him all at once he wouldn’t stand a chance but stood to face them anyways. Regardless of the outcome, he wouldn’t run like the omega bitch they thought he was.

The sun began to come up and that made the four wolves stop. They stepped away and left. Derek was confused as all hell. It was over and he was alive. Quickly he realized just how stupid he had been. They had drawn him out into a fight he couldn’t win, not without causing himself serious damage in the process. He took the bait hook, line and sinker. Derek knew it wasn’t the end, and he had to be smarter the next time.


	3. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are not good enough for Stiles.

Stiles stood by the large windows with the twins flanking him on either side. Both them had laughed at the betas, and Stiles was forced to shush them. Now they just chuckled silently. The betas probably didn’t deserve it, but humiliating them was just plain fun.   
“One omega against four betas and somehow….you four end up with the scratches!” he snorted staring at the four in front of him. They were a pathetic sight really. Scott had claw marks across his face. One eye was shut closed. Erica bled from the brow and her shirt was torn. Isaac’s pant leg was ripped. The only one that was untouched was Boyd.

He had considered sending stronger betas to scare up the omega, play around with him a bit. Except that would mean sending Lydia and Allison, and those two would definitely kill him. Even if they didn’t kill him, it might occur to them to fist rape him just for the hell of it. Poor Ennis couldn’t even smell those two anymore without pissing himself. No Stiles had to use wolves he could control entirely, not a pair that would retort to anything he said.

“Next time...divide into pairs of two,” Stiles stroked his chin as he thought about it. The only sad part was that he couldn’t be the one doing the teasing. “two of you run him out of town, the other two will stop him from leaving.”

Erica and Isaac exchanged a look stepping closer together.

“What about us?” Aiden spoke up.

Stiles swiveled around dramatically letting out a deep drawn out sigh. Their eyes met and for a split second he considered it.

“Are you betas?” he asked mockingly.

“No,” Ethan responded and exchanged a look with his brother.

“Well then, there’s your answer,” he turned back around and dismissed the other four.

 

* * *

 

Stiles found the omega in an alley, asleep in his car. He stared and watched him sleep. Stiles found the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest to be rather peaceful. In a way he envied him in that moment. Either Derek was fearless or he was stupid, but he slept like the night before had not happened at all. Once in a while though, he saw him dream and Stiles knew it wasn’t the nice kind of dream.

Isaac said he had slashed the man’s tire, yet the spare was already on. The car was clean, spite all the frantic driving of the day before. Maybe he was a neat freak, or he needed something menial to do to get out of his own head, much like Stiles.

Then there was the lingering smell of other wolves around the car. Derek had been part of a pack once, but there had been no contact in several days. Less than a week Stiles would say. The scent of another alpha was still there though. It was slowly fading as days passed. Both Aiden and Ethan had Stile’s scent on them constantly. He fucked them almost every day.

Derek woke up suddenly and jumped the second he saw Stiles on the other side of the window.

“Good...afternoon,” he said tapping on the window as if he were teasing a guppy in a fishbowl. “I came for my apology.”

Derek simply stared, trying to get his heartbeat under control until Stiles had to concentrate to really hear it. Someone had taught him that trick, someone powerful. He made a mental note to find out later. Stiles stepped away as the man got out of the car. They exchanged no words for two long minutes. The whole thing was amusing, from the first rage filled word that came out of Derek’s mouth to the current scowl on the man’s face.

“Fine,” Derek’s voice was strained, no doubt holding back his own anger at that point.

Stiles hooked his thumbs to the waistband of his pants and beamed feeling oh so smug.

“I’m sorry I called you a pup.”

Stiles stared at the man looking visibly deflated, disappointed. Derek must have noticed too. The omega’s heart raced a bit before calming again, a small rush of panic no doubt.

“...and for assuming you weren’t an alpha.” Derek went on as if that would fix Stile’s disappointment.

“That’s it?”

Derek looked at him and Stiles knew he didn’t understand. He hadn’t grasped the meaning of his words. Stiles simply assumed it would be easy for an omega to puzzle it out, but clearly he was wrong. Things would not be so easy and yet that uncertainty was thrilling. When things became predictable, they became boring.

“I see,” he took a deep breath “not good enough. nope...not at all.”

“What the hell do you want then?” Derek burst into anger again. His eyes flashed blue and his fist curled dangerously. The omega sure loved to tip toe the edge of insanity, much like Stiles.

“If you are still here tomorrow, I will kill you.” he pushed him aside and walked out of the alley.

* * *

 

Derek felt lost, again. He could not understand what Stiles wanted. The alpha demanded an apology and Derek gave him one. Usually alphas were not that cryptic to begin with. His previous alpha made it clear what he wanted, whether that be to hurt, kill or taunt. His mother had never issued threats or ultimatums. She imparted lessons and gave her children time to learn them. Then again, that was the extent of Derek’s knowledge and exposure to alphas. Only two alphas had been part of his life thus far, so he was not an expert on them.

This one was just plain insane.

He sat in his car staring at the street for almost an hour. The situation was delicate to say the least. Part of him just wanted to hide out in his old home and be a recluse the rest of his life. No one would miss him anyway. Then the logical part of his brain screamed at him the obvious, he needed a pack. An omega needed protection no matter how strong he was.

Derek smelled them before he saw them through the rear view mirror. It was only two of them. The night before though, those two were faster and harder to hit. He started his car and sped off into the street. The whole pack was insane. They attacked at any time, anywhere. It didn’t seem to matter that it was the middle of the afternoon either. He drove around for a while and parked again in front of a business in the main street. Derek needed to change his own strategy, less running away and more finding the alpha. So far Stiles had found him, easily. Yet Derek could not find a scent, not even when Stiles stood right in front of him.

He was not allowed a second longer to think though. The blond female was at his car smacking a hand to his driver’s side window. She left a streak on the glass and smiled.

“Let’s have a talk omega, just the two of us.” she said and chuckled.

“No, thanks” he replied and backed up, speeding down the street again. He didn’t want to fight, he wanted to think. They never allowed him to though. Everywhere he went, they came out. They became more aggressive too. Derek began to think the only thing keeping him in one piece was the car. He tried once more to simply drive out of the damn town, and yet again there were two wolves on the middle of the road.

“I will run you over!” he yelled in frustration, but turned around instead. It could anger the alpha even more, make him even more insane.

Their little game was getting exhausting but he refused to get out of the car. Until he had no choice. The Camaro simply stalled. He had been leaking gas the whole time. Anger came first, because those two had laid their dirty claws on the delicate inner workings of his baby. Yet a streak of worry crept through, since staying in the car was no longer a safe option.  

The street was empty and it was easy for both of them to force him out. They ran him around the alleyways because apparently that was fun for them. Twice, Derek turned around and attacked. The alleys were narrow and both wolves couldn’t run side to side very often. Derek utilized that advantage to fight them one on one.

The male rushed forward and tackled him. They rolled together, clawing at each other. The female joined in smacking his head into the ground, and driving her claws through his back. Derek choked a scream and tried to move, but she had him pinned. Her whole weight fell on his back, and her claws dug deeper.

“Gotcha!” she seemed to sing as she said it.

“You should have left when you had the chance omega,” the male stood behind him and pressed a foot against his ass.

“You people are crazy! I tried to leave!” he replied but it didn’t matter. They laughed because it was a game and they knew it. The male grabbed the waistband of Derek’s pants and yanked on it, slipping his hand beneath it. He groped a feel of his ass, and Derek knew exactly what would happen.

“I want to play with him too,” the female insisted and the other agreed  they would share. Derek struggled even more, his knees scraping the pavement. The male removed his hand and Derek heard the sound of a belt buckle coming apart.

“You think Stiles would mind?” he asked and that seemed to give them pause. The girl’s claws suddenly withdrew from his back. Derek used all his desperate strength to shove her aside. As he got up to run, he caught a glimpse of the alpha on the rooftop of one of the buildings. The two betas had noticed too and stood there looking up at him. Derek ran. He didn’t need answers or protection anymore. It was far too clear they would never be a safe place for him in that pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there's like three different events happening in one chapter, but bare with me. I don't want to make the chapters too short and have a bunch. I do try to keep each chapter to roughly 3 pages and not more.


	4. Sturdy

Something wasn’t quite right that day. He felt an awkwardness in the air, a strange charge that traveled through Beacon Hills. Stiles knew there was ancient power in that town, in the very earth it stood. There was a reason everyone took a step back and stayed away from Beacon Hills when the Hales died. He had dared to step on sacred soil as it were, every day he wondered if that was the right thing to do.

That night was no different. He smelled the air and listened. Stiles stood on top of the building where he lived, eyes closes and his sense open to whatever that power wanted to tell him. Some days the forest spoke, other days he was surrounded by an eerie calmness. In those calm days he was restless.

Deucalion.

It was not so much a whisper as it was knowledge passed on to him. Stiles had heard the name before. There were certain warnings and connotations attached to that name. Certain things were obvious, like stay away from the man.

“Stiles…..Stiles we brought his car in,” Scott’s voice broke the enchantment of simply listening, and feeling everything around him. Stiles opened his eyes, both red and wild.

“Why are you here?,” he asked turning around.  His voice was strained in anger, and his power spread about hitting both Scott and Boyd. They took a step back but said nothing. “If you are here, then there’s no one to make sure he doesn’t leave!”

“Isaac and Erica said you dismissed them...we...we assumed…” Scott stammered and Boyd simply stepped away from him more.

_I dismissed them because they were about to go too far. he thought and turned away from Scott before he killed him on the spot._

Stiles searched all his pockets looking for his phone. He searched his favorites, while Scott stammered something of an apology to him. Stiles no longer cared. Derek was probably already on the highway by then, or god knows where.

“Lydia!” he screamed on the phone the second someone answered.

“Clearly, you are about to check yourself before you wreck yourself Stiles,” Lydia shot back and hung up.

Stiles stared at the phone wided eyed. His held in both hands as if it was Lydia’s neck he was squeezing and choking. When he calmed down, he called back.

“I need you and Allison to find someone right away,” he said when she answered the phone again.

“Fine Stiles, I will interrupt my evening for you. Who are we looking for?” she asked in her favorite tone that meant she could care less.

“A man. Werewolf. New in town,” Stiles tried to sound as normal as possible.

“What does he look like?”

“Tall, dark and handsome. and angry.”

There was a silence on the other side of the phone for a few seconds.

“Yes, that is incredibly helpful Stiles. Thank you for being so descriptive,” she shot back.

“It’s an omega Lydia,”  Stiles had not wanted to say as much, not yet but it was inevitable.

“We’ll get right on it sweetie,” he heard her laugh on the other side of the phone “Allison! put that nose to good use and find me an omega!.”

Stiles heard them laugh something dark and wry before she hung up.

* * *

 

Derek didn’t bother taking a breath. His back would heal eventually and it didn’t stop him from running. He didn’t hear or smell anyone following him, but Stiles could be there anyway. It had gotten dark so quickly, and he hated to leave his car behind.

Near the edge of town it occurred to him, he didn’t want to go off on foot. It was easy for other wolves to smell him out and even easier to catch up to him. He stopped only long enough to steal a car. It was a dingy and bluish jeep with a window that wouldn’t come up.

 

He drove down the road and found it was empty. The two wolves were gone and there was no one chasing him. Did they give up?. Somehow Derek doubted it but he’d take advantage of the situation anyway. Slowly he began to calm down and the cool night air did make thinking logically that much easier. Spite what had happened he really did need a pack and part of him wanted to be back home. There were other packs no doubt, but they wouldn’t be in Beacon Hills. He wanted to see his home, live where he could feel his mother and siblings around him.

 

About a mile out of town something stopped him. Derek slammed the breaks and he stared down the road. There was nothing there, nothing physical anyway. It was a scent, a distant one that had traveled far, and in spite of it being faint he recognized it. His heart raced wildly in his chest. The highway would literally take him back to where he had run away from, and if he turned around he’d end up back in Stiles madhouse game.

 

He couldn’t decide, but that was fine because someone else made that decision for him. Another car raced at him from behind. It passed him and turned around at high velocity in front of him. The wheels burned and left a stench of rubber against pavement. Suddenly it was in front of him, headlamps blinding Derek. The car came forward slamming into him. It began to push him backwards. Derek drove backwards, trying to maneuver his way out of that situation. His shitty little jeep however suddenly seemed to jump, and soon after it was flipping down the side of the road and into the forest.

 

“Omegas always have such an interesting smell about them.”

Derek heard a voice, then laughter. Someone dragged him from the wreckage by his feet and let him rest on the wet ground next to it. Blood ran down the front of his face, but he barely felt any pain from the wound.

“Why is Stiles obsessed with you,” a girl with red hair sat on top of him. She straddled his waist, and looked at him waiting for an answer.

“Get off,” he demanded. His voice felt hoarse.

“She asked you a question!,” another brunette kicked him rather angrily.

Derek had enough of Stiles and his pack of crazed animals. He was even hating Beacon Hills at that point. He grabbed the red head by the thighs and threw her off. Derek came up kicking the brunette in the stomach and sending her rolling through the leaves. He was taught to not hit girls, but these didn’t count as girls. They drove him off the road, crashed his car and if he let them they’d do worse.

“When I say get off me, you get the fuck off me!” he roared, blue eyes flashing.

They simply laughed and attacked him. Derek could not make sense of it, they were all insane. Was every wolf in Stiles’ pack completely and utterly mental? Was that a requirement for admission?.

The two girls attacked in a synchronized manner. They had it down to a science. It was something they practiced. When one attacked low, the other attacked high. The brunette came at him head on, always on offense. Her claws often aimed at his face and eyes but he wouldn’t let her get too close. It was a distraction however. The brunette caught his attention only so the redhead could find an angle.

 

Derek rolled away from a few attacks, but her claws found him soon enough. She hugged him and smelled him along the neck as her claws dug deep into his side.

“Sometimes I wish I was a man, so I could fuck you raw.” the redhead whispered in his ear and the brunette faltered. That had bothered her the same way it bothered a jealous lover. Derek kicked her in the chest hard enough to make her bounce against one of the trees. The girl fell to the ground unconscious.

“Yes, I see why Stiles likes you.” the redhead smiled and retreated her claws. Derek took the chance to strike her with an elbow to the face. He threw her over his shoulder, though she landed far more gracefully.

He did not wait a second longer and took off running. The redhead didn’t follow him.

 

* * *

 

Lydia watched him go in the right direction. Right back to Beacon Hills. She turned to watch the unconscious form of Allison among the leaves as she made a phone call.

“What?,” Stiles answered and he sounded angry.

“You’ve got a very sexy omega headed back where he belongs. You are welcome.” she smiled and fixed her hair. “I envy you Stiles. Won’t you give me an omega?”

“I did.” Stiles responded and she couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment. “I gave you Ennis, and look what you did.”

He hung up and she watched Allison wake up. The daughter of the hunter was sturdy to say the least much like the omega. Though he was far more exotic to her tastes. 


End file.
